Saving Grace
by storyteller angel
Summary: A story I had up last year plz R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Grace**

 _DISCLAIMER_ – I don't own anything, but a gal can dream, right? :)

Ok, this is completely AU and I have moved the season 6 finale forward a couple of seasons so this this is set in season 3. a couple of facts to make the story work.

Addison never cheated

Derek was absent

Mark hasn't moved to Seattle and is still in NYC.

Enjoy!

Chapter One.

Addison Shepherd graced the hallways of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital with confidence and ease. It had been a year since she had come out to Seattle to save her marriage. (What was left of it at that point) and boy was it bloody hard, tears had beem shed, words ha been exchanged and tempers had flared, but it was worth in the end.

In the last year things had going well for the golden couple of medicine, in fact they were great, they were in a better place now then they had ever been.

Addison was due to meet her husband in the cafritria for lunch, but he was running late but he had texted her just to let her know.

Addison was sat absent mindedly reading a medical journal and eating her salad (if you could it that) she could hear the interns whispering and sniggering at the table not far from were she was sitting.

A man entered the cafe and scanned the room, he knew who he was looking all he needed to do was find her. He soon found who he was looking for and made his way to the table were the woman sat eating her lunch.

"Are you Addison Shepherd?" He asked her.

"Yes, and you are?" She answered his question with a question.

The man completely ignored her question.

"Isn't your husband joining you, Mrs Shepherd?" He asked.

At this point the world renouned surgeon shifted uneasy in her seat and looked up at him.

"Again I'll ask you, who are you?" She asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry my manners have gone begging. I'm Gary Clarke ma'am and your husband killed my wife in this very same hospital a few weeks ago." He told her calmly with batting an eyelid.

Addison instantly knew the name as it was her who had comforted her husband as he had drowned his sorrows that night.

"Look Mr Clarke I am sorry for your loss, my husband took your wife's death really hard that day and I can reasure you that he puts everything into each and every surgery he does." Addison told him.

"It doesn't sound like its the first time you have given that speech Mrs Shepherd." He concluded.

Over at the table the interns table they were still talking about the Shepherds, well in Meredith's case more like complaining but still gossiping none the less.

"Who she-shepherd talking to?" Alex asked the group.

"How would I know." Izzie answered, annoyingly back at him.

"Ok, no need to bite my head off, geez." Alex resorted back at her.

"Loser." Muttered under her breath.

"Hang on a second, isn't that Gary Clarke?" Cristina exclaimed to the group, but low enough for them to hear.

"Hey so who cares?" Meredith replied, chidishly.

"Do you ever think of anyone else but yourself?" Izzie aksed with a glare.

"What?" Meredith replied, as if to say that nothing else mattered.

Izzie just rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah, that is Gary Clarke, why?" George asked, speaking for the first time since the conversation had started.

"Becasue do you rememer Shepherd operated on his wife a few weeks back? Well anyway so she dies on the table and Shepherd is coming out of the OR and Clarke threatens him telling him that he was gonna make him pay, so why would he be talking to Addison?" She asked the group, who all just looked at each other.

Meanwhile back the table were Gary Clarke and Addison Shepherd were sitting Gary Clarke was getting impatient.

"So were is he?" He asked harshly.

"Who?" Addison answered him, playing dumb.

"look lady, just give me Shepherd and I'll be out of your hair and try and reach for that pager one time and I'll blow your pretty little head off." He told her, pointing his 9mm at her.

Addison sat there frozen on the spot as the whole cafritria let out screams ans gasps of shock which seemed to Addison a forigan comsept as she sat looking down the barrel of a gun.

Derek Shepherd strode down the hallway without a care in the world, he had just saved a father with a brain tumor the size of Alabama that no other surgeon in the country would touch and on top of that his personal life was the best it had ever been- man was life sweet.

Back in the cafritria a nurse had activated the panic button that was on the far wall that triggered a silent alerm a code grey.

Meanwhile Derek entered the cafetira and at the sight that greeted him was one of horror and in that moment he thought his whole world was going to end.

Love/hate? Comments and suggestions are welcomed :) xx

SA xx


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- u don't own anything, but a gal can dream, right?

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, especially (Isabel) Isabel164, who reminded that my sorry butt hasn't updated in nearly four months! I am so sorry, but I won't lie I have no excuses. Please continue to review if your still interested, that is.

Ok, so this is completely AU and I have moved the season 6 back a few season. So this isset in season 3. a couple of facts to make the story work.

Adison never cheated.

Derek was absent.

Mark hasn't moved to Seattleandis still in NYC.

Saving grace

Chapter two.

As Derek Shepherd stood there at the entence of the cafritiria, he heart liteerily stopped beating in his chest as he saw Gary Clarkepointing a gun in his wife's face and all the other nurses and doctors having to stand by and not being able to do anything of the fear that it could have devestating consequences.

Derek took a deep and took a step forward.

"Mr Clarke?" He asked eith a shaky breathe.

Having heard his name being called, Gary Clarke whipped his head to sound of the voice.

"Well well well, look what the cat hasdragged in." Gary replied with a sniggering laugh that would make your skin crawl.

Ignoring his mannerisms and focussing on the gun that he held in this hand.

"Mr Clarke, we can talk about this w...". Gary cut him off mid sentence.

"Talk? Talk, you want to talk? What do you think i've been trying to do for the last twomonths. But oh no the almighty great Dr Shepherd has been to busy, so then I thought I sue but even that didn't work. Well what was I expecting you's lot stick together don't you? So here I am." Gary yelled at him.

"Mr Clarke. I'm sorry you feel that way and I am terribly sorry for the death of your wife. The procedure that I preformed that was suppose to be rountain, but our wife's blood presure suddenly dropped and there was no bringing her back. I am sorry." Derek tried to explaine to him, but Gary was having none of it.

"Your a liar! You stand up." He ordered Addison.

Addison sat there looking between Gary Clarke and her husband and not knowing what to do.

"Are you deaf, lady? I siad stand up." Gary yelled at her this time.

Addison could tell that as time went by the more angry Gary Clarke was becoming, so she did as she was instructed.

Once addison stood up, Gary grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her towards him.

"I want you to feel my pain, you took my wife, now I am going to take yours." Gary smirked at him.

"Mr Clarke think about this, once you do this there is no turning back." Derek tried desperately tried to convince him as a whimper left his wife's mouth asGary tighthis grip on her.

"Think? Think about this? I have done nothing but think about this. Your nothing but a cold hearted basterd and man am I going to make you pay, Shephard!" Gary yelled at him, beginning to lse his at patients.

"Ok, ok ok alight. What do you want? Anything, i'll do anythingjust don't hurt her please, don't hurt her please. I know deep down your a good man, but please i'm begging you, pleasedon't hurt her. She's hasn't done anything to you. She has nothing to do with this." Derek begged him, not caring who was watching.

Everyone that was in cafritria wasfuther stunned into silence as they watched the world renound neourologist beg for the life of that of his wife, reduced to a shell of aman that they all knew.

"Anything?" Gary eventually asked.

"Anything". Derek comfirmed.

"Take me to OR." Gary requested.

"The OR?" Derek asked confused at the request.

"Yes, you know the OR were my wife died. I want to see it, the place were you murder her." Gary replied.

"It was OR2, but it is being used at the minute." Derek lied, hoping that he would take the bate.

"Your lying!" Gary yelled at him.

"Mr Clarke, I swear to you hear as l stand, i'm not lying to you". Derek tried to bluff.

"Alright, come here." Gary told him.

"What?" Derek asked, double checking herh has heard right.

"I siad come here." Gary repeated.

Derek slowly made his way towards Gary and his wife.

Addison lookedat her husband with eyes that only had what you could describe of fear and panic.

"Addie, it's going to be alright. Do you hear me? Your going to be alright. I'll get us out of this. I promise." Derek whispered to her.

"Did I say you could speak?" Gary yelled at him.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this". Derek told him.

"It's either my way or the highway." Gary replied.

Derek and Adiison just looked at each other, as if their facial expressions could tell each other a thousand words they could.

"Now I'm going to blow your pretty little brains out and your going to watch, Shepherd." Gary sniggered.

Unbeknown to him and Gary, Addison knew that if Gary shot and killed her she wasn't the only one would pay with their life.

As Gary raised his gun to Addison's temple, Derek knew that he had to do something.

Gary cocked the gun and was about to pull the trigger when suddenly the gun was knocked out of his hand and therewas a struggle andin the mist of this struggle, a gun shot went off and two doctors and a gunman feel to the floor in a pool of blood as the rest of the cafritria eruppted into screams of terror.

All comments and suggestions are welcome :) and I apologize for the inconvenience caused

SA xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer - See chapter one.

Chapter three.

Addisons's POV

I could feel the cool metal of the gun as he held it steady against my temple.

Was he going to kill me? I could feel my heart beating erratically inside my

chest as we stood there.

I let out a slight gasp and unintentionally held my breath as I could feel him struggling behind me, bumping into my back a couple

of times which sent me inching forwards towards Derek.

Suddenly, the gun was gone and a shot went off and I could feel myself hit the

ground with a thump before my world went dark.

Am I dead? I thought to myself as I tried to open my eyes.

Nothing happened.

I must be dead if I can't open my eyes or move...That guy actually had the

balls to shoot me! What the hell? I just really hope that Derek gets over the

fact that I am dead, wait; he was there with me also! Is he dead to— I was

cut from my thoughts when someone's voice tuned in.

"Addison," Miranda's voice came. "Wake up. Come on, open your eyes!"

I fought against my eyelids, which, were refusing to open and after a while I managed to open with great difficulty.

"Welcome back." I heard Miranda's voice ring in my ears.

"Oh god, the gun, the shot, Gary Clarke and Derek, oh god no Derek. Not my Derek, please Miranda. Where is he? Tell me he's alright, please he has to be alright. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him." Addison began to hypervenalte.

"Addie, Addison I need you to calm down for me. Ok take big deep breaths, that's it. Good air in, bad air out." Miranda gently coached her friend.

"Derek, what happened to him? Is he alright? I need to know he's alright, Mandy." Addison cried.

"ADDISON!" Miranda yelled to get her friends attention.

Miranda's yell shunned Addison into silence.

"Thank you, now as I was going to tell you, Derek's fine. Gary Clarke on the other hand wasn't so lucky, not that I have an ounce of sympathy. Anyway you hit your head on the way down. We're just waiting on blood tests coming back and your free to go." Miranda explained to her friend.

"Really, are you serious? He's alright? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Addison muttered over and over again, giving her friend a hugh hug.

"Girl, get off. I don't hug!" Miranda told her, with a smile.

"Oh yeah right I forgot." Addison smiled back in return.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Meredith apologised, not really meaning it.

"Dr Grey, what did I tell you earlier, that you weren't to go anywhere near this case." Miranda reprimanded her.

"I know, but there was no one else to bring you the blood results." Meredith tried to explained.

"I don't care, when I give out an order I expect it to be followed to the letter, do I make my clear? And next time isn't anyone around and I don't care if Joe the janitor has to bring the results. When I tell you to stay away from a case. You stay away." Miranda yelled at the intern, severely pissed at her.

"Well why you stop sitting around on you fat ass gossiping and get them yourself instead of chatting with the slut here." Meredith yelled back, regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth, but not really caring.

"I beg you pardon!" Miranda yelled so loudly she wouldn't be so surprised if the whole hospital didn't hear her, not that she gave a damn.

"You heard me, are you deaf as well as stupid too, and you. Its a real shame Gary missed because this place would be so much better without you." Meredith replied angrily, throwing the results on the floor and storming out.

"I will serenely deal that young lady later." Miranda told Addison as she turned to face her, only to realize she was crying.

"Hey, come in girl. You'll get me started next. Don't you worry about Meredith Grey she'll be dealt with." Miranda told her best friend.

"Its not that, maybe she's right and the world would be a better place without me and Derek should have stayed with her." Addison cried into her friends shoulder.

"Nonsense! Don't you dare take what that little madam said to heart, do you hear me?" Miranda gently scold.

"Ok, I won't." Addison hiccuped.

Miranda let go of her friend and picked the results off the floor that Meredith throw earlier.

"Well all is normal apart from one thing, your pregnant." Miranda told her.

"What?" Addison asked.

"I said your..." Addison cut off.

"I heard what you said, I just believe it. We've been trying for so long." Addison told her, as a tear rolled down her.

"Well they do say it happens when you at least expect it." Miranda replied.

As soon as Miranda finished her sentence Derek came bursting into the room.

"Addy, oh thank god. Are you alright? I was so worried about you. I so so so sorry its all my fault and I promise that..." Addison cut him off.

"Your rambling, stop I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about, ok?" She told him.

" I know but still if..." Again his wife cut him off.

"You apologise one more time Derek Christopher Shepherd and I swear I will cause you so much damage you will never pick up a scaple again, got it?" She asked him.

"Got it"." He replied.

"If you excuse me, I have an intern to go and deal with." Miranda smirked at them, boy she was going to have fun, like all her christmases had come at once and man she was going to enjoy it.

"Have fun." Addison told her as she was about to walk out the door.

"Oh don't you worry about that I will." Miranda laughed and left the room.

"Oh she's really going to enjoy that." Derek chuckled.

"Don't I know it, I just wish I could be there to see it." Addison replied.

"D?" Addison whispered as the lay there.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What are your plans for the next couple of months?" She asked him.

"I don't know, take a vacation maybe, you?" He asked her this time.

Emm me too and maybe hire some new nurses, decorate the house we just finished building, have a baby" Addison rambled off her list.

"Sounds wait what? Did you just say..." Derek asked looking at her.

"Yes." She smiled.

"No, your..really?" He asked again.

"Yes I'm pregnant." She laughed at her husband's expression.

"I can't believe this." He exclaimed, pulling his wife into a hug.

They spent the next 5 minutes rolling round in Addison's hospital bed in laughter, not believing their luck.

"Hang on a second I'll be back." Derek told her.

"What? Where are you going?" Addison asked.

"Just bare with me, ok?" He told her.

"Ok." Addison replied.

Derek got off the bed and stood in the doorway for a few seconds before casually walking into the corridor and double checking nobody was there before running up and down it, yelling he was going to be a dad and that he was the happiest man on the planet.

Addison sat on the bed watching her husband in fits of laughter at the scene in front of her, she couldn't believe what he was doing, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

A/N Here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it and I don't know when the next chapter will be up, thank you to addiealex, the guest and alterus xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Disclaimer- see chapter one.

A/N Here's the long awaited chapter four, sorry for the wait I took a break for a while of which I apologise unreservedly for and I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Miranda Bailey paced the floor of her office angrily. How dare an intern. AN INTERN! Disrespect her like that and especially in front of colleagues.

Yes, she had given Meredith Grey some leeway in the beginning as she didn't know Derek was married, but after she found out she should have ended it.

Although she wasn't totally to blame for the situation. Derek should have told her from the beginning that he was married.

But no she continued to sleep with the man after she found out he was married, silly, silly girl Miranda thought to herself.

Miranda's trail of thought was interrupted with a knock on her office door.

The chief popped his head through the door.

"I heard you had a run in with Meredith Grey." The Chiefs words were softly spoken.

"You could say that, but don't you worry I'll handle Meredith Grey." Miranda bluntly replied.

"Something I need to be concerned with?" The chief asked, cautiously.

"Have I ever let you down, Chief?" Miranda asked the rhetorical question.

All the Chief could do was stand and stare at his star surgeon.

Miranda gave herself another hour to calm down before she went in search of her wayward intern.

She flung open the door of the interns locker room, startling a bunch of interns.

"Have any of you seen Grey!" She yelled.

"No ma'am." Christina's reply shortly.

"Thank you. Haven't you all have work to do? Go save lives!" She ordered.

Asking some other doctors and nurses, Miranda soon found her target.

"GREY! She bellowed down the hall.

Doctors, nurses and patients alike quickly got out of her path of fury. God bless the poor b*** on the end of her wrath.

Meredith Grey heard Bailey yelling her name so loudly, she'd be surprised if the entire hospital didn't hear her.

"Dr Bailey." Meredith replied timidly.

"Don't you dare Dr Bailey me. My office now!" Miranda replied sarcastically yet furiously.

The walk to Miranda office felt like an eternity to Meredith.

Meredith knew it would be a miracle if she wasn't fired on the spot… she should have never snapped like that.

But she was sick of being talked about, pointed at and laughed at, all because Derek picked Addison over her.

What did Addison have that she didn't?

He used her for his personal gain, knowing he'd had a wife at home who'd take him back in a heartbeat. She was Meredith Grey. Ellis Grey's daughter and people didn't get away with using her.

Once they got to Dr Bailey's office, Miranda slammed the door so hard the door shook within its frame.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Miranda asked.

"Dr Bailey I…" Miranda cut her off.

"I don't want to hear oh I loved him... oh he broke my heart."

"I…" Meredith try to interrupt her.

"Don't you dare to interrupt me. I don't care about what happened between you and the Shepherds and I don't care that he picked his wife over his mistress. While you are in this hospital your personal problems aren't my concern. You are here to learn, Meredith, not to run around like a love puppy. Do I make myself clear?" Miranda yelled.

"Wh..." Again Miranda interrupted her.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Miranda yelled at the top of her lungs

"Yes, Dr Bailey." Meredith replied, quietly.

"So I've come to a decision regarding your conduct today. You'll not be performing any surgeries for 3 months, you'll only do the basic work ups on patients, And I mean basic works. After today you're lucky that I'm not firing you. Are we understood?" Miranda said folding her arms.

"Yes, Dr Bailey." Meredith replied, still in shock at her punishment.

"Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind and decide to fire you." Miranda told her.

Meredith left the room without saying another word. An evil smirk firmly set in place, revenge was a dish best served cold. Was her chilling thought as she strode down the corridor.

There you have it and again, I apologise unreservedly for the wait.

Thank you to Addison-fan, alterus and addielex for their reviews, but especially Addison-fan , this is for you

Elle


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

A few months later, Addison and Derek are slowly but surely working out their issues. As a foundation they have started having lunch together in the cafeteria and spent time together in their days off, going out sightseeing and having picnics. They are back together, and are planning to move to a house they are building on the land Derek bought when he first arrived in Seattle.

Addison baby bump was barely visible, as she wasn't even 10 weeks into her pregnancy. Not many people knew of this fact and that's the way the Shepherds wanted it until they felt comfortable with the news going public.

Meredith was angry, very angry, resentment dripping from her pores. Her three months punishment were over. Her first assignment is with Richard whose patient is a 36 weeks pregnant woman who has been in a car accident. So, Addison's is paged for a consult.

The atmosphere between the two women had been intense to say the least, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Richard, you paged?" Addison beamed with a smile as she entered the room.

"Yes, I did, Addie. April Hemmingway, 26 years old, 34 weeks pregnant. She and her husband, Ted, came in because they were in a car accident and April broken her wrist. I already page Ortho too."

"Yeah sure… I'll just grab the..." Addison stop talking mid-sentence as she spotted Meredith in the corner of the room.

The two women stood there facing each other for what seemed like eternity but in reality it was only a mere couple of seconds.

"Is there a problem, Dr Shepherd?" the chief asked his attending.

"No, no sir. No problem at all." And with that Addison turned her attention the patient that lay on the hospital bed and begin doing an ultrasound. After a few seconds Callie Torres comes in. "I got a page."

"April Hemmingway, broke her wrist in a car accident."

"I can't see my own feet," April jokes then nods to the ice pack on her wrist, "I did this."

Callie walks over and moves the pack revealing her swollen and definitely broken wrist underneath.

"That's a nasty break," she says picking up her wrist to examine it as the patient screeches out in pain. Callie looks to Richard. "She's not on any meds?"

"She refused," Richard shakes his head, "She's toughing it out."

"Oh no, don't do that," she jokes to April, "Don't tough it out. Say yes."

"Well, you know the baby… I know Dr. Shepherd said it's alright but I'll suffer," she looks from Callie to Addison, "Is he okay? He was kicking like crazy and now…"

"It looks like he is just sleeping," Addison says as she looks deeper into the scans. The conversation moves on around as Addison notice that the baby has the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, in consequence of the fall. She explains the situation to the parents and tells them that the baby is in distress, and she have to do an immediate c-section.

Addison pages Izzie, her intern for the day, and asks her to prep April to the surgery and tells her to scrub in in the surgery. Meredith looks at Addison and Izzie with hate in her eyes.

"I'm surprised that Satan didn't give her number to the patient's husband, acting like the cheater that she is." Meredith muttered under her breath.

"Something you like to add, Dr Grey?" Addison demanded, spinning on her heels to face the younger doctor.

Meredith just glared at her arch-enemy and gritted her teeth.

"No, Dr Shepherd. Nothing at all." Meredith growled, fury cursing through her veins.

Addison and Callie scrub in and enter at the same time in OR3. The c-section goes smoothly and she delivers a healthy and perfect little boy, who shows the power of his lungs as soon as he is born. Meanwhile Callie starts the process of resetting the bones in April wrist and cast it.

"That's all Chief. April is in post-op and Izzie is on watch for the next 24 hours " Addison told the chief.

"That's all Addie. Thank you again." the Chief replied.

The Chief waited until Addison was out of sight before he faced the intern.

"Meredith I suggest that if you want to keep your job, you must keep your opinions and feelings to yourself. Understood?" the Chief asked.

"But Chief I..." Richard cut her off.

"Meredith, I've gone out on a limb for you… I've put my career and my reputation on the line for you. I expect a little bit of appreciation. Is that too much to ask for?" the Chief asked the intern.

"No, its not, Chief." Meredith replied, turning and walking away.

Anger, fury, rage and hate cursed through Meredith's veins. What about her and her feelings? Why did everybody take Addison's side?

She'd lost all her friends. Was on the verge of losing her home. Her reputation was in shreds. She'd lost everything and she was drinking way too much to numb the pain.

In that moment she make the decision. She'd move her plan forward starting tonight…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Disclaimer I don't own anything related to Grey's anatomy

Chapter six

Addison sat in the Doctor lounge, thinking over about Meredith's behavior.

Yes, Addison understood that this was a situation where there wasn't going to be any feelings spared and someone was going to get hurt.

She supposed she'd be acting the same in Meredith's shoes. But yet again she was raised better than that, to not show her emotions.

Meredith was young and on some level naive, she didn't know what it took to make a marriage work, she hadn't spent a third of her life with the love of her life.

Meredith didn't know when to let go of things, when she'd been beaten. Derek had made his decision, there is no turn down.

The thought of her and Derek flashed through her mind, they'd come so far in such a short space of time.

Things were far from normal or back on track, but they were trying and had make a great progress in a short period of time.

Addition's trail of thought was interrupted by her pager going off, an emergency c-section.

Once Addison had finished her surgery, she filled and signed her chart and put Izzie in charge, monitoring mother and baby during the night.

Finally she was ready to go home. When she enter in the lobby, she found Derek already waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go home, honey?" Derek asked, taking his wife's hand.

"Yes. Let's go out of here sweetheart." Addison replied with a smile.

Just as the couple were about to leave, Derek's pager went off.

"Aw, honey, I'm so sorry. It's Mr Franklin. He had a re-bleed. I have to go." Derek gently explained, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"No, don't you dare to apologize. Go see Mr. Franklin and I'll see you at home." Addison replied, as the couple parted ways.

Addison watched her husband jog down the corridor before turning on her heels and making her way to the car park.

"DR MONTGOMERY SHEPHERD!" The yell stopped Addison in her tracks and turn round.

Addison rolled her eyes at the sight of Meredith Grey.

"Didn't that girl ever know when to give up?" Addison thought to herself, as she placed a fake smile on her face.

"Dr Grey, I was just on my way home, what can I do for you?" Addison asked, politely keeping her annoyance bubbling under the surface.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior over the last few weeks and to let you know it's ok, I get it. You win." Meredith told her through gritted teeth.

"Meredith, it was never about winning. It's not a competition or a game. Its real life. But thank you, I appreciate it. I know that mustn't have been easy for you to come to me and saying those words." Addison replied, taking aback by surprise.

Addison turned to get into her car when Meredith's voice rung through the air.

"Dr Montgomery-Shepherd, here I got you this. As a peace offering." Meredith told her, handing her a cup of juju.

"Eh, thank you I guess." Addison stuttered, caught off guard by the strange gesture.

"Good night, Dr Montgomery-Shepherd." Meredith mocked, hiding her evil smirk.

Addison stood there watching the intern walk back into the hospital, taking a sip of the juju Meredith had just given her.

After a couple of sips, Addison began to feel lightheaded, her world began to spin and then everything went black.

Hidden Meredith watched as Addison took a few sips of the hot chocolate she'd given her and watched as the world renowned surgeon began to sway on her feet. But the most satisfying thing for Meredith was the sheer look of panic, fear and horror that crossed Addison features when she realized something was horrifically wrong.

Meredith snuck out of her hiding place and jogged over to the world renowned surgeon, who lay unconscious on the wet pavement.

"You should have listened to me Addison when I told you to leave it." Meredith whispered as she lifted her arch enemy up and put her in her car, got in the driver seat and drove off to an unknown location.

Authors note, please review and let me know what you think! Loving the reviews thank you very much. Here's to

Jennifer,, your review made me laugh lol keep reading.

Elle


	7. Chapter 7

Saving Grace

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy, absolutely nothing.

Chapter Seven.

Unknown location

It was dark and damp with a hole on the roof and water leaking from everywhere. Addison Shepherd slowly arose from her unconscious state into a weary, painfully, wet and uncomfortable existence.

Addison let her slowly adjust to her darkend surroundings and quickly figured out she was in some sort of abandoned warehouse or disused barn of some sort. Chained to the wall by her wrist.

She began to panic and tried escaping to no avail, Addison realised if she wanted to get out of this alive, she needed to think rationally.

Addison took a deep and slowly began to have a good look around her, trying to get as much detail as she could, the roof was none existent and the building was old and had been disused for many years from what she could see.

Scared didn't even begin to cover it, Addison was petrified out of her mind and all she was wanted to do was go home and be with Derek and their baby.

It hit Addison like a bolt of lightening, their baby. She NEEDED to get out of there and fast.

"HELLO!" She called to the empty air that surrounded her.

No response.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Again Addison called out.

No response.

"Your finally awake, I see." Meredith smirked at her.

"Oh, Meredith thank gif your here. We need to get out off here, look around for something that can cut this." Addison told the intern gently. Looking back and forth from the two.

Meredith just stood there and stared at the woman in front of her, enjoying the relief laced in her voice.

"Meredith, why are you just standing there? Go find something before they come back." Addison told her.

"There's nobody coming. Addison." Meredith replied potently.

"What are you talking about? How do you know help isn't coming?" Addison chocked out, her face scrunched in confusion.

"Because nobody knows where we are. You know for a world renouned surgeon, your pretty dense." Meredith sniggered.

"What? Why would yo... Oh my god, your behind this.." Addison concluded, horrified.

"And the penny finally drops and the winner is. You know it took you longer than I actually thought it would. Well done Addison." Sarcasm dripped from Meredith's tone.

"Meredith, you won't get away with this, people are going to realise we're missing pretty soon and it isn't going to take people long to figure out the truth either." Addison tried to reason with her.

"I called in sick and I left a note on the Chief's saying you had to go out of town for a few days on an emergency, so we have 2-4 days and that's plenty of time for what's going to happen." Meredith sneered with an evil laugh.

"You really have lost your mind, haven't you? Do you seriously think you'll get away with this?" Addison gasped.

Meredith enraged that the surgeon got one up one her, swiftly kicked her hard in the side, leaving Addison gasping for air and withering in pain.

"Think your smarter than me, huh? Well your not. All you had to was leave him alone and let us be, but you couldn't do that , could you?" Meredith roared.

"Meredith, think this through, you'll lose everything and do you seriously think that if you hurt me, Derek will want you after that?" Addison stuttered in between gasps of pain as beans of swate trickled down her forehead.

"I'll make him see sense." Meredith replied with confidence.

Addison could do nothing but stare at the young girl in front of her, whis girl that unhinged. She'd lost her mind?

would she really go through with what she had planned? Addison didn't want to hazard a second guess.

"I know, let's make a phone call, shall we?" Meredith squealed in mock excitement.

"Meredith, stop this. Me and you can go back to Seattle. Are we even still in Seattle?" Addison asked, hiding her panic.

"I asked the questions bitch and you follow the rules or else, got it?" Meredith hissed in her face.

Addison fiercely nodded her "Got it." She weakly replied, not wanting to piss her off anymore than she was.

Meredith quickly dailed a number into her phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hey, it's me. No please don't hang up. Addison? What would I want with that whore? No! Wait I'm sorry I shouldn't have said . I'm sorry, actually I did bump into her but she's a little tied up at the moment." Meredith laughed down the line.

"What? Really? She left town for a few days, no I didn't know that." Meredith replied.

"DEREK!" Addison yelled, hoping he'd hear her.

"It's nobody! Nobody is with me, why would I lie to you?" Meredith frantically tried to cover her tracks as she kicked Addison with everything she had, causing Addison to scream out.

"My baby, my my baby. Please don't hurt my baby." Addison whimpered, not realising what she had just said.

Meredith's eyes snapped to attention, she couldn't believe her luck, two birds, one stone.

"Fine, she's with me, but if you want you precious wife. We're going to play a game. I give you a clue and you have to figure it out and if you get it wrong. I hurt them both" Meredith laughted.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N There's chapter seven, I apologise for the long wait, as I wasn't really were to take this story. Please review!

Elle


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Disclaimer- See chapter one of the story.

A/N Due to some violence and slightly graphic nature of this chapter, readers discretion is advised. The content of this chapter is no way meant to upset or meant any harm in any way.

Chapter Eight.

Derek Shepherd was a man of many things, honesty, loyalty, integrity and trust until you did him wrong, once that line was crossed, there was no going back after that.

Respect and love him and he would move mountains and oceans for you and give you the world in a heartbeat.

He was only human and had his limitations just like everyone else, he liked to see the good in people and give them a chance to prove themselves.

A fleeting conversation and a peck on the cheek this morning as both of them rushed off to the OR to their respective patients was the last memory he had of his wife, a memory that played over and over again like a broken record that taunted him.

He kept relaying the conversation he had just had with Meredith in his head over and over again.

1 hour earlier

Derek had just finished in the OR with his emergency patient and was on his way to speak to the family, when he stopped by the chief.

"Derek, you got a minute?" The chief asked.

"Sure Chief, what's up?" Derek asked, as he turned to face his boss.

"Do you know anything relating to a note Addison left on my desk saying she'd be out of town for a few days?" The chief inquired.

"What? What are you talking about?" Derek asked, confused.

"Yeah, saying she had a patient that requires her attention." The chief told him.

"Chief, Addy doesn't have any outstanding patients, she took care of all that when we last visited." Derek informed him.

"Then what the hell is going on?" The chief wondered out loud.

"I'll ring her, now." Derek told him, taking out his phone.

 _ **The number your trying to reach has been disconnected and is out of service, please check the number and try again.**_

"Oh my God." Derek whispered.

"Derek, what's wrong?" The chief asked, concern lacing his features.

"Addison's phone has been cut off." Derek told him.

"What? Are you sure?" The chief asked.

"Sure, of course I'm sure." Derek snapped out of frustration.

"Ring anybody you can think of and I'll get my Secretary to pull Addison's schedule." The chief told him, as he headed in the direction of his office.

Derek had rung their family and friends, no one had heard from Addison in days, worry turned to panic. This was not Addison, this was not his wife, she wouldn't just abandon her patients like this, no matter what was going on. Something was definitely wrong.

Derek sat in the conference room, going over that morning in his head over and over again, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing in her behaviour that would suggest something was wrong. This was not his Addison.

Just as Derek was about to get out of his chair to go meet the chief, his phone rung, he did recognise the number.

"Hello." Derek answered, tiredly.

"Hey, it's me." The voice on the other end replied.

"Meredith? What do you want? Derek asked in annoyance.

"No, please don't hang up." Meredith pleaded.

Suddenly a light bulb when off in Derek's head.

"Meredith, have you seen or heard from Addison at all?" Derek asked, bracing himself for the answer.

"Addison? What would I want with that whore." Meredith replied, spiteful as always when it came to Addison.

"What? What did you just say?" Derek raged.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean that, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. Actually I did bump into her, but she's little tied up at the moment." Meredith laughed down the line.

"Look Meredith, I haven't got time to play your games, Addison left town without telling anyone where she was going and need to know if you've seen her." Derek told her.

"What? Really? She left town for a few days, no I didn't know that." Meredith replied.

Just as Derek was about to reply, he heard someone scream his name.

"DEREK!" The person screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Is that Addison?"" Derek asked, curiously.

"It's nobody." Meredith replied.

"I know you well enough to know your lying to me, she's there, isn't she? You have her?" Derek yelled down the line.

"Nobody is with me, why would I lie to you?" Meredith frantically tried to cover her tracks as she kicked Addison with everything she had , causing Addison to cry out in pain.

Addison slowly assessed her injuries, her wrist was definitely broke, by the angle of the bone and the discoloration of it, she also had cuts and bruises, she had at least two broken ribs, but the one thing that terrified her th most was the trickle of blood flow she felt running down the inside of her thigh.

"Please Meredith, if you know anything, we can sort this out" Derek told her.

"My baby, my my baby. Please don't hurt my baby." Addison whimpered, not realising what she had just said.

"What was that? I can hear somebody talking, is that Addison? It is, isn't it?" Derek asked, having what he had just heard break his heart.

Meredith's eyes snapped to attention, she couldn't believe her luck, two birds, one stone.

"Fine, she's with me, but if you want you precious wife. We're going to play a game. I give you a clue and you have to figure it out and if you get it wrong. I hurt them both" Meredith laughted. Before hanging up.

Derek let the dial tone ring in his ear for a good thirty seconds before snapping back to reality.

Derek sprinted his way through the hallways of Seattle Grace, nearly knocking down anybody that got in his way.

Derek got to the chief's office in record time.

"It's Meredith, Meredith has her, Meredith has Addison!" Derek spluttered out, out of breath.

"What? Derek come on, you just can't..." Derek cut the chief off

"She told me, she's just rung. She threatened that if I didn't figure out the clues, she kill them both." Derek rapidly explained.

"Umm, Chief, Meredith Grey called in sick this morning." Patricia, the chief's Secretary stammered.

"Oh my God, Meredith, what have you done?" The chief whispered to himself as he slowly lowered himself into his chair.

The three of them stood there in stunned silence as they tried to digest the shocking revelation, Derek's phone broke that silence.

"Hello." He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"I have some time to think and I have your first clue." Meredith told him.

"Meredith, I will do anything you ask, I swear absolutely anything, just let me talk to Addison. I need to know she's alright, please just let me talk to her." Derek pleaded with her.

"No, no way not happening, I call the shots here, not you." Meredith told him, forcefully.

"Ok, ok you call the shots, but please Meredith if you ever felt anything, for me, just a minute. That's all I ask." Derek bargained with her.

"Fine, one minute, no more." Meredith rented, shoving her phone into Addison's handcuffed hand.

"Hello." She answered, shakeningly.

"Addy? Addison, can you hear me?" Derek, relieved just to hear her voice.

"Derek, Der, I can hear you. When are you coming to bring me home? I wanna go home." Addison cried, desperately.

"I know, I know baby and I promise you with everything I am, I'm going to bring you home. I'm going to bring you both home, you just got to hang on in there for me a little while longer, can you do that for me, honey?" Derek asked.

"I think so, but you have to hurry, d I don't know how much more of this I can take, please hurry." Addison pleaded.

Meredith getting bored, snatched the phone out of Addison's hand.

"You had your minute, now it's my true, here your first clue. I may be wrong, I may be right but why am I hidden out of sight, you have until Sun down or they are both dead. Tick stock doctor Shepherd." Meredith laughed before hanging up.

A/N I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, I have no excuse, please review and let me know what you think and I'd appreciate any ideas you may have.

Elle


End file.
